You drive me wild
by rdegrassif
Summary: Clare is afraid Fitz might do something because she rejected him, and is afraid Eli might do something reckless to Fitz if he hurts her.   Rated T maybe for language. This is an Eclare story, I despise Clare and Fitz together or Fitz as a good guy :
1. Chapter 1

"Well, everything, just, seems right, right now." I smiled and pulled the phone to my other ear. "Hold on Eli, someone is at the door." "Fine, if I'm just not that important," he said sarcastically. I laughed and opened the door smiling. Then, at my doorstep, in the pouring rain, was Mark Fitzgerald. The guy who almost killed my boyfriend. My jaw slightly dropped. "FITZ?" I yelled, forgetting Eli was still listening on the phone as I spoke. I quickly tried to get a handle on the phone and then shut it off. "Why are you here? I mean, aren't you supp-" "What? You thought they would keep me there forever?" "Well, um, just come in, it's pouring." "I gesture him into my living room and he quickly walks in and glances around. He sits on my couch and stares at me. "Uh, not to be incredibly rude or anything, but, why, are you… here." "I just got home this morning, and I thought I should tell this to you face to face, because it wouldn't be, sancere-" "Sincere," I quickly correct him. "Whatever, I thought it wouldn't be sincere, over the phone." "Well," I said crossing my arms and lifting one eyebrow. "What is it?" "I'm, sorry." My jaw relaxed and I sat down next to him. "Well, as upset as I am with you," "His face narrowed angrily. "It, is in my religion to forgive," I paused. "And, forget." "Besides," before I could say anything else Fitz started kissing me violently. I quickly pulled away and jumped from the couch. "Fitz, what the-" "Don't you get it? I like you Clare, I really like you. So just go out with me." "My brow furrowed. "Fitz, you know, that I'm dating Eli." "What the hell is so great with emo boy?" "Get out." I said quietly. "Clare, come on." He grabbed my waist and tried me for another kiss. I pushed him away and pointed towards the open door. "Out," I cried. "You, you will wish, that you took me when you had the chance. You made the wrong choice Clare. You're going to wish, that you said yes." He stormed out and slammed the door. I stood there wet from Fitz, hugging my self, staring at the door.

The next morning I got up and brushed my hair, twisted one size of my hair and clipped it back. I loved my short hair so much more than my long hair, it was a lot easier to handle. I put on my shirt and assigned grade purple polo. I put on the socks and loafers. I put on some mascara and brushed my teeth. My mother was sitting at the dining room table with her coffee. "Ready to go Clare?" I nodded and we left to get in the car. Oh no. Fitz. Would he be at school? What will Eli do when I tell him? Maybe I shouldn't tell him. But, we've never kept anything from each other so far. I know about Julia and his hoarding, and he knew about my emotional insatiability due to my parents, we both agree that the only people who understand is each other. Instead of making out on the couch when we are together, we discuss what is bothering us and sometimes just sit together. Usually my head lies on his shoulder and his head rests on mine. Sometimes, if we want to, we end up making out on the couch. BUT, we talk before. I laugh to myself and my mom glances at me with the corner of her eye. She pulls into the parking lot and I grab my green bag. I get out of the car and walk out of school. I get to my locker and Eli is standing there like he usually does to walk me to class. We kiss quickly so no teachers catch us and he steps to the right so I can get to my locker. I open it up and grab my english binder throwing the rest in my locker. I close my locker and he grabs my free hand so we can hold hands. He lifts his arm so we can get closer to each other and our shoulders touch. We smile. "So, any reason why you hung up on me last night?" My shoulders fall and I look at him sadly. "You heard," "What happened Clare." "Fitz was at my door. And he apologized," Eli snorted. Instead of scolding him for writing him off so suddenly, I smiled. "Then, I forgave him, and he, tried to, kiss me." Eli's smile faded so fast it was unbelievably. "Obviously, I pulled away, and he got, mad." Eli stopped walking and let go of my hand. His fists clenched. "Clare," He said calmly. "What. Did. He. Do." "Nothing, I swear," He pushed up the arm of my sweater to see the bruise from when Fitz grabbed me. "Eli, it didn't hurt, it must have bruised over night, please, don't do anything you'll regret, he was just upset. "How could you cover up for him? "I don't want you to get into anything again, Eli." His mean expression dropped and he lightly touched my huge bruise. I cringed and I saw hurt in Eli's eyes. I hugged him mumbling that I'm fine. He grasped me tightly and we pulled away quickly to the sound of a familiar voice. "Aw, Emo boy is sad." Fitz was standing there, no books in hand, glaring at me. "Fitz, don't even start with me." I was proud of Eli for being the bigger person. "Uh, lets, go." I said uncomfortably. Fitz kept glaring until I couldn't see him anymore. Eli and I reconnected hands and walk into English.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke this morning, having that relaxed feeling when you know it's Saturday. I got up to shower, reminding myself to call Eli at 11:30. I told him I would call so we can go on another of our "adventures." That night, lying in the hammock, felt magical. I never felt that with K.C. Wow, I hadn't thought of him once since Eli. I always have my best thinking moments in the shower. I shut it off, steeping out and wrapping a purple towel around my body. I brushed my hair and then flipped it over and shook it out. Now that it was short, it only took twenty minutes to dry. I pulled on my blue blouse with my favorite pair of jeans and flats. I lightly patted blush on and smiled in the mirror. This was one of the first years of my life I had ever felt beautiful. I grabbed my phone and dialed Eli's cell. "What's up Blue eyes?" He said calmly. "Oh, nothing much." "Pick you up in ten for our little adventure?" he said smoothly. "If anything sooner," I mumbled overhearing my parents screaming from my room. I heard Eli grunt. I could tell he could hear my parents over the phone. "I'll leave now." I heard the phone click and I grabbed my bag. I ran down the stairs to see my mother push my father, tears streaming from her eyes, until his back slammed against the mantle. I heard Morty honk and I opened the first door to the coatroom. I grabbed my jacket yelling, "I'm going about, be back whenever." No response except them yelling at each that I couldn't even make out. I rolled my eyes and went for the next doorknob. As I was opening the house door, Eli jumped out to open the passenger seat door for me. I was standing on the stairs smiling as he opened the car door. Before I could close the house door we both heard a glass drop and my mother screaming curse words at my father. I looked at him and he didn't bother trying to look inside the house. The first thing he did was lightly grab my wrist and lead my limp body away from the wide-open door. We walked to the car and he ran back to close the house door. He helped my in the car and ran around to the drivers seat and got in the car. He instantly started the car and lifted his free right hand and rested hit, opened, on my leg. He waited my tiny hand to fall into his large one, and I lifted it up to let it fall lifelessly into his. He tightened his grip just enough to make me feel secure. He pulled into a random parking lot and looked at me. I don't know when I stopped staring off into space, but I just remember Eli pulling over the car just to comfort my sobs. He unbuckled my seat belt and let me fall into his arms. His shirt was drenched in my tears but I could tell he couldn't care less. Finally the last tear fell and I looked up at him. He wiped the tear from my cheek and I smiled. "Ugh, sorry." I said disgusted at myself for letting myself go like that in front of him. "Don't be. None of this is you're fault. And don't you ever think this is you're fault," he said sternly, looking deep into my eyes. I pressed my pink lips against his and soon he ushered his tongue into my mouth. We must have kissed for ten minutes, because I finally had to pull away to breathe. He smirked and quickly looked out the window the see Fitz approaching Eli's car. "Maybe we should go…" I said quickly. "No," Eli said quietly, locking eyes with Fitz. "Stay here," he said while unbuckling his seatbelt. He got out and leaned against the window with his hands in his pocket. I saw them mouthing words; I could tell Eli was trying to be expressionless when he talked so it wouldn't upset me. I saw the words emo and boy escape Fitz's lips. Eli stayed expressionless. He didn't do anything, and I was proud of him being the bigger person again. Then I heard Fitz yell at me through the window, "Can't wait until we have sex." I saw Eli's jaw tighten and his Fist his Fitz's fast quickly, but powerfully. Fitz started for Eli's neck but Eli opened the car door hitting Fitz in the face. He closed the door and we drove away. We pulled over and he looked at me. "Clare, I'm sorry." He knew I hated violence, especially because of my parents. "I swear, it won't happen again. He just… you know, I don't care what he says about me, but when he said one word about you, I just…" I looked down the see his fists tighten. "Oh, Eli, I know. I just, my parents," He grabbed my hand. "Clare, I'm so sorry," He said sincerely. "I know," I said and I pulled him into a hug.


End file.
